In order to interpret and understand the information contained in a medical image, it is imperative that viewers of the image understand the anatomy represented in the image as well as the orientation from which the image was acquired. Properly recognizing and identifying the anatomy represented in a medical image can be difficult for many people including patients, family members of the patient, medical students and inexperienced doctors. It may be difficult to properly identify the anatomy shown in any type of medical image including computed tomography (CT) images, magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) images, x-ray images, positron emission tomography (PET) images, single photon emission computed tomography (SPECT) images, and ultrasound images. However, the problem may be especially apparent with modalities such as ultrasound where images are acquired and shared with the others either very quickly after the acquisition or in real-time. When viewing a medical image it is desirable to quickly and accurately communicate the organ/anatomy displayed in the medical image as well as the relative orientation of the organ/anatomy with respect to the patient's body in a way that is easy to interpret even for people with either limited or no formal medical training.
For these and other reasons an improved method of medical imaging and ultrasound imaging system are desired.